Friendship vs Blackmail
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: What happens when England is stuck babysitting one of his least favorite nations? Especially when his reputation as "the perfect gentleman" is on the line?


A/N:

[insert character(s) here] is/are © to [insert name here]; [insert character(s) here] is/are © to [insert artist here]'s [insert name of book/manga/TV/anime here]; Story is © to moi~

"Someday we'll all look back on this and laugh…" – Unknown

Poor England's day was far from good. He was stuck babysitting America for who knows how long because of 'trouble at home'.

At first, the tsundere nation had refused him. He scoffed at America's puppy-eyed expression.

"No way."

"But why?" He whined. "Can't you help a brotha' out?"

England stuck his nose in the air. "Hmph. It's your mess, moron. Go find another wanker to take the job, like France. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to babysit you."

America had pouted at his cold refusal. "Fine! Then I guess I'll have to tell everyone at the next world meeting about your deepest secret…how you sleep with pink unicorn pajamas with matching slippers!"

England's green eyes widened, his blonde head turning abruptly in fear. "How…How did you know?"

The glasses-wearing nation grinned evilly, holding up the evidence carved in photographs. "I made sure to snap the pics when you were asleep one night."

It was as if England has fallen into the pit of hell. Just think of the humiliation he would have to endure for who knows how many days…weeks…months…maybe even years! He could only imagine France's reaction. He would never let it go!

"…Fine… But you better behave-"

"Yay! Thanks, England. You're a pal~"

~ ღ ~

"All right, America. I expect you to behave yourself in this house, understand? Don't touch anything and-"

"Woohoo!"

America hadn't been listening to a single word. He was too busy sliding down the stair railing, screaming at the top of his lungs. When he reached the base of the stairs, he waved furiously at England.

"You should try this out, England! It's super fun!"

Clenching his fists, England almost erupted from anger but instead he grabbed America by the ear and yanked him to the floor.

"You weren't listening to a word I said!"

"Of course I was!" America argued back.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What'd you say again? I forgot."

"Argh!"

~ ღ ~

It had been just like this for the past week. America had half-listened to England's rules and almost wrecked the entire house.

England was almost out of energy having to deal with it. He had to get rid of those pictures somehow. But since America was being extra careful, he never had access to them. Unless…

"Hey, England! Let's go eat junk food!"

"Why would I want to-"

America innocently held up the pictures and England turned red with embarrassment.

"All right! Let's go already!"

"Hahaha! The hero always gets what he wants~"

The two headed out to the nearest McDonald's. America made sure to order the biggest hamburger on the menu as well as a super-sized order of fries and an extra-large Coke. England just stuck with a salad.

As the two at a nearby table, England used his eyes to search America for the photo. He found it carelessly sitting in America's coat pocket.

_I should snatch it now while he's not looking._ England reached his hand under the table, his fingertips closing the gap between it.

Suddenly, America shifted oh-so slightly and England found his hand where it shouldn't have been: the nether regions. The blue-eyed nation stared at the green-eyed one, blinking twice. Now it was the ultimate nightmare.

"England! I don't swing that way!" He said it so nonchalant, including a laugh, "But I didn't know you did!"

A few veins almost popped across England's brow as he slowly straightened in his seat. Noticing the killing aura, America stopped laughing.

"Uh… Engla- Oof!"

America has fallen out of his seat, his hands pressed deep between his legs, writhing in pain. Being kicked in the kiwis was never a good thing to experience.

England took that opportunity to snatch the photo and skedaddle out of the restaurant at lightning speed.

"England! You…traitor!"

Once outside of the building, England laughed menacingly to himself as he held the embarrassing photo in his hands. "Now… He'll never bother me again…"

Luck seemed to turn on him once France passed by, looking over his shoulder before bursting out in laughter.

"What a stupid excuse for nightwear! And you call yourself a man!"

Poor England's face turned beet red as he shoved the photo into his pocket. "I might as well go in a corner and die…"


End file.
